My Purple Coloured Lover
by FireKidd
Summary: Could Willy ever find love when he meets his only crush, she has lost her memory and can't exactly remember him. He decides to romanticise her and make her fall in love with him the way he fell for her, but how will our chocolatier accomplish that?
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for your info...

* * *

Anastasia Valance was walking down the snowy street to the theatre. She liked her job there and was part of the cast. They made her feel welcome. Down the street, she spotted a young child sitting on the ground as other children surrounded him. She strode swiftly, and with unlady like movements, had shove the other children out of the way. A little charming looking boy was sitting there, hugging his knees close to his body.

"Stop hitting me! Please don't hit me anymore…" He cried miserably. She squatted down. The little boy had tears flowing down his face as he sniffed. "Don't cry now, it'll be alright, nobody's going to hit you while I'm here." He whimpered and shivered. Smiling softly, Anastasia wrapped her scarf around him. She passed him the remains of her last bar of Wonka chocolate. Working as an actress meant that there was not much money to be earned, since hers was a small company. She earned just enough to pay for a flat, groceries and the water cum electricity bill. The rest was saved and sometimes, sometimes, she would buy some chocolate.

Chocolate was her greatest weakness. It had always been so since she was a child, but the occasions when she would buy chocolate was far and few. She looked sadly as the last of her chocolate was eaten by some poor boy she didn't know. She really did stupid things at times, guess this was one of that times then. He gave her a watery smile and ran off home. Well, at least he had given her a hug as thanks...

* * *

"Mum, Dad, I'm home! I met this really nice lady today! I was getting beaten up as usual, aww mum, it's only a few bruises… Anyway, she was the only one who helped me!" he exclaimed. "Really Charlie, that's nice of her. You should invite her home for dinner someday. How does she look like?" "Dark as night black hair and amethyst eyes. She's very nice mum. Look, she even passed me her scarf since I was shivering!" "Don't forget to return it dear, now, where's Mr Wonka? He's supposed to be in for dinner." "He's going to turn up later mum, I think." He added.

* * *

Anastasia walked back to her sparse apartment, she had little furniture and would huddle under blankets in the winter, which was both her favourite yet hated time of the year. With just enough luck, she might be hired by a bigger company and earn a larger salary… She smiled drowsily, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day, she met the little boy again. When he heard that she was going to the theatre and that she worked there, he followed and watched them perform. At the end of the day, they would walk back together, before parting at the street. This had gone on for quite some time, though they didn't know each other's name.

"What's your name? I haven't been calling you anything and sometimes it feels like I'm talking to thin air!" she chuckled, her voice sounding like a waterfall, carefree, happy and contented. "My name's Charlie Bucket." He told her shyly, she didn't have the usual shocked expression that others had when they heard who he was, they were normally shocked, but she just smiled at him. He had the distinct impression that she didn't know that he was a good friend of Willy Wonka's. "Mine's Anastasia Valance, you can call me Andy. It's shorter and easier to call and sounds better." Actually, she was lying about this part though. She liked to be called Anastasia…except that the person that to call her that, she would prefer him to be her husband, boyfriend or lover. Take your pick.

"Andy," Charlie looked up at her. "Andy, now that you've told me that I took your last bit of chocolate, I insist that you come for dinner, I really feel bad…" Charlie was looking at her with those pleading eyes and she felt herself give in. "If I'm not intruding." She gave him a big grin.

* * *

The moment she stepped into the dilapated shack, she could feel the warmth of everyone there. This warmness was starting from her toes to the rest of her body. Everyone was smiling and looking at her with curious eyes. "I'm Anastasia Valance, you can call me Andy. I'm 24 years old. Thank you for inviting me Mrs Bucket." She said as she hung her jacket up. It wasn't meant for winter, but she was poor… So she had to deal with it. Smiling at her hostess, she helped lay the table. "No trouble at all. You like chicken? I've got chicken chop with gravy for tonight's dinner. Now where's Mr Wonka? Charlie, where's he?" "He's bound to come soon mum." Charlie said, while scooping some gravy and eating it.

The door suddenly opened and a pale faced man dressed in purple garments with a top cane and a hat stood there. "Charlie! You haven't been factorying me in the help recently. Wait! Scratch that and reverse it please. Who has been taking up all you time?" Charlie pointed ashamedly across the table to Andy. Willy Wonka strode to her and waggled a finger in her face. " Ah ha! You the-" Willy Wonka suddenly cut off, his eyes staring deep at her. "He's having a flashback, don't mind him." Charlie said through a mouthful of chicken.

* * *

And indeed, Will Wonka was having a flashback. _

* * *

The whole class sat in pairs and it was rule to have a 'partner'. He had started the year by sitting next to a girl who cried herself silly at the arrangement, so another girl actually willingly changed places with her. She had long silky raven black hair that went past her shoulders. She was slightly plump and had amethyst coloured eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, and since it was hard for the weird boy to talk with braces, they passed notes to each other._

He was shocked the first time she had slid a note to him. 'Hello! My name's Anastasia Valance. You can call me Andy. If anyone tries to bully you, tell me! I'll make sure that person will pay for hurting my friend…' That was the first time young Willy was referred to anybody as a friend. Once, she asked him what candy he liked the best, he couldn't answer. With a shaky hand, he wrote back, ' I can't eat candy…' She scribbled back, 'oh. Don't worry, you'll be able to eat some someday. Mine's chocolate you know. But I'm not allowed to eat them, they all say that I'm too plump.'

_She didn't despise him like other children. In fact, she spent much time playing with him. Something her parents heartily disapproved of. But one day, she fell terribly ill and had to go abroad to cure it. "I'll miss you purple taffy," that was her nickname for him, since it represented rebellion against his braces and his father. "Take this. Remember me, don't forget me will you?" And the pale shadow that was his former friend was taken into a cab and driven off by her parents, who were staring at him disapprovingly after the cab and waved continuously, until she was gone. _

_He felt an Anastasia-sized hole in his life. He ran and hid in an alley, and opened his palm. There lay a heart shaped foil. He opened it and saw a pink heart-shaped chocolate. Putting in his mouth and closing his eyes, he savoured it…_

* * *

And here she was. She had the same black hair, except that it was cut short and framed her heart shaped face cutely. Her amethyst eyes still looked the same, but she had become slimmer, since her illness and she had an almost elfish look to her. Suddenly, something was placed in his mouth. He was about to spit it out when he heard the familiar voice say "Chew." He knew then that it really was her.

No one had her amethyst eyes and no one was as bossy as her. He opened his eyes and chewed slowly, seeing the face of Anastasia Valance. She was smiling at him and had even fed him! Nobody fed him other then his personal Doctor Ooompa, that was also only when he was sick. Did that mean she still liked him? That she remembered him? He gave her a smile, but she wasn't listening or looking at him. She was speaking into a cellphone. "Hello? Yes speaking. What? Yes! I'll be down in a sec!" the phone was slammed shut and a very frantic Anastasia ran hysterically out of the Buckets' house. Charlie followed after her.

They ran down the streets, Charlie having a hard time catching up with her. Suddenly she stopped, causing the young boy behind to crash into her. She gazed out into a blazing fire. "It's gone Charlie, I have no home…"

Andy had ran as fast as she could , but she could see that it was too late, all ope was lost. The block that contained her apartment was burning, it was a raging blaze of fire. She fell onto the floor, she had no place to go, she told the puzzled young boy who was trying to comfort her.

"Andy, Andy listen! You could live in the factory. There's so much space!" "Charlie, promises are meant to be kept not eaten. How could you allow Miss Valance to live in the factory? Yes I admit she's in a poor sorry state right now, but-" before he could get any further, a crying Anastasia was in his arms. He shuddered before faintly saying "Okay I guess.."

That was how a dazed Anastasia ended up in the famous Chocolate Factory...

* * *

The next chapter will be up in a week ithink... giggles insanely...

Glomps Willy Wonka!


	2. Winkle Wonky Land!

I'm very afraid that this story cannot meet up to your expectations! Really sorry for causing you poor precious reviewers a painful slow death... but i was banned from the computer... Really sorry!i'm posting this at 11.30 at night and my body's conking out on me...

I love all of you! 

I was in my school's computer lab having my it lesson when i checked and found all these lovely reviews! i totally went ballistic and danced around the room, the teacher pretended she didnt' know me. Thanks to all!

gives out Willy Wonka hats and chocolate bars (Fudgemallow Delight!) +grins+

and i don't own Willy, i wish i did though...

_

* * *

_

_That was how a dazed Anastasia ended up in the famous Chocolate Factory..._

* * *

Willy Wonka looked at her hopefully as he led her past the gigantic chocolate waterfall. When she was younger, she had once exclaimed that she had to be impressed by a big chocolate something, and I put emphasis on the HAD. That was partially why he had constructed one, and also, it helped to make the chocolate so floaty, light and fluffy. The only one in the world!

But she was staring into space, not focusing on anything. "Miss Valance, the Gnasha Gookala could do the same thing to any place, even my Marvellous Factory…" he shuddered at the thought of his beautiful factory going up in flames," which is why I don't bring them home…Should I lead her to the guest rooms? No, wait, do I even have a guest room? The one next to mine or the one next to mind? Great Crumplesticks! It's getiing late…or early…?" He continued talking as he led her to a room next to his. "Hot chocolate for Miss Valance please." He told the Oompa Loompa.

He shove the cup into her hands, when she suddenly seemed to wake up. She pushed the cup back to Willy and jumped up immediately. She fumbled through her clothes, pulling a purple scarf that had obviously seen better days. It was immediately hugged tightly by her and she danced around the room, laughing and smiling. "Thank God! Thank God it's with me! Everything's all right now. All Right! Know what? I had this for a very long time, it's kinda holey and dirty, but its…" He wasn't listening. Wasn't that the scarf he had given her for her birthday? She still had it, but she didn't seem to recognise him at all. Why?

He watched her slump down onto the bed, tired from the nights' events. "Good night…" She yawned and curled up, falling asleep. "Good night my sprinkled cupcake." He murmured, but she didn't hear him.

He could hear her even breathing as he crept to his own room. He couldn't sleep. Why had she forgotten him? But he didn't forget her. The thought of his sweet bonbon lying there made him smile. And she had that scarf. He had seen it by his own eyes. It was old, tattered and torn, she surely liked him! But he had to make sure. And make her fall in loo..love. The sweetest l..lo…love. He had to get used to that word…

* * *

The next morning, she couldn't find that old, worn out scarf anymore. It wasn't in her hands or on the floor. Panic flooded her mind as she ran around the room, looking under chairs and the bed. She finally found it on the dressing table. Wait, it wasn't hers…was it? The small holes had been mended well, it looked clean and it was almost as perfect as the day she first saw it, when did she first see it? She couldn't remember. But she didn't bother, hugging the scarf closely to her, she sank onto the floor, breathing deeply. It seemed to be the only piece of the puzzle that was her memory, leading her back to a fuzzy figure she had somehow knew was a boy… The one whom…she had such… Strong feelings for… Her body shook as she helplessly tried to remember the past. He would be twenty-four wouldn't he, just like her…

"Andy, Andy," Willy looked down at the young woman who was staring into space, a frown creasing her brow. She was clutching his scarf rather possessively, he noted rather happily. Suddenly, he was engulfed with a hug and the warm cinnamon scent of her filled his nose. He stiffened, then relaxed as she moved away from him. "Thank you for fixing this. It means a lot to me…"

He was feeling very…awkward. That was the only word he could use to describe it. Giggling nervously, he left the room and motioned his hand towards the bathroom. "Shoo, go bathe…" He smiled at her, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Ok, so attempt number one at trying to get used to human touch was not very successful, but you couldn't blame him. It was a rather long time since they met and he had lived in the factory and wasn't often touched by anyone… Charlie Bucket didn't touch him much… Well, her habit hasn't changed… She used to grab his hand and drag him from one place to another, or she would often compare the size of their palms, for fun…

"Mr Wonka? Sir?" Anastasia had on a white baggy shirt and black slacks. It made her look fat since it hid her curves, honestly, but she wasn't the type who would wear for fashion. Willy frowned for a moment, took out a magnificent feather pen and started scribbling into a small notebook, out of sheer politeness, she didn't crane over his shoulder. It was time for attempt number two. Impressing her. He stopped, looked into those eyes that seemed to have a whole new spirit of their own and "Come on! I'll show you my factory!" He sounded like a child who was about to show off his birthday present.

Anastasia followed behind hum, almost getting lost, but she would see his head pop up from behind some corner and urge her on. It was too fast to see anything clearly and besides, she hadn't eaten since the previous night, and was almost fainting from hunger. Suddenly, Willy Wonka seemed to hit something invisible and he staggered back. Before she could say anything, he gave her an impish smile and pressed a button that seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

* * *

Ouch! He had lost to the Great Glass Elevator again! What was her impression of him? Was it good? Did she still like him? He stepped inside and she followed him in. She looked bad, her face was kinda pale and… Grrowl. A rumbling sound came from her stomach. She looked up at him and gave a small smile. That settled it. He knew where to bring her to first. The Kitchen.

Ok, so she had just followed the world's greatest Chocolatier into a transparent, glass(?) capsule. Box more likely. And where were they going in a glass box? I'll never know would I… Her stomach gave a rumble at the MOST opportune time. Great. All she could do was to give him a small smile and hope for the best. Willy seemed to brighten up and pressed a button. Oh by the love of mankind! That was a heck load of buttons! The whole wall was covered by them! And they didn't have any wires connecting them… -.-''' So could they work? Ah! It had suddenly zoomed up and jerked left, making a sharp turn right and… This was better than the world's biggest roller coaster! And it was making her feel sick too… How did he manage to stand so calmly…? Was there a trick?

"You see, I have learnt the art of Standing Up Straight. It is a very important thing in Winkle Wonky Land. The poor winkys, who are my friends, are experts at this art! Their world turns a new direction randomly every five seconds, it is a very important art you know." He raised an eyebrow to further emphasise the point. "Don't they have gravity?"

Ok, they had stopped. Finally. Stepping out of the…box, she sat down, trying to make herself feel better. "What's that box?" since he had ignored her question, she shot another at him. "Box? That's no box! It's the Great Glass Elevator! Moves sideways, upways, downways, anyways! We musn't dally, hurry, hurry." He then turned around and spread his arms out wide.

Anastasia had recovered by now and was suddenly aware of numerous smells and aromas. Her stomach growled fiercely and she watched a group of small people (midgets?) place food on the table in front of them. "Unless, you'd like a picnic?" Willy Wonka was staring at her with his dark chocolate brown eyes again. They were wide and oh so adorable. Something she found very endearing. "Um, yes, no, yes, please." She was having a hard time making up her mind with all those tempting smells that wafted her way. Questions would be saved for later, she decided.

* * *

"Picnic! Picnic!" Willy Wonka was very excited. They would go to the room with that frothy waterfall! (The only one in the whole world!) The Oompa Loompas had finished packing all of the food into a wicker basket and he carried it, they winked at him slyly and started making kissing faces at each other. Goodness! He waved a gloved hand to silence them and the loud smacky noises stopped. They were now only making sheep eyes at each other… His cheeks were tinged pink as he knew that was what he wanted to do…

* * *

He walked back to the Elevator rather stiffly, she noticed. She hadn't been paying attention to those small people, what they were doing, she didn't know. Willy, calling him that seemed much easier. That pink tinge on his cheeks made him look really adorable… They were going into that Great Glass Elevator again. Where were they going now? Oh right, she had asked for a picnic. Eyes closed, she waited for the Elevator to stop, while being tumbled and jerked from one side to the other like a rag doll in it.

Seeing that she had closed her eyes, Willy hastily patted his silky hair. Not one strand was allowed to be out of place. "Ding." Looking at her, he was pleased with her reaction.

* * *

I'm currently going to have exams and have decided to 'pia' for it. (its a slang for burning midnight oil ) i may take quite a while before i post the next one, thought it would be better for you guys to know. but im trying to post it by tomorrow. at night again. please read and review, it'll give me another reason to go hyper again...

giggles insanely...

Glomps Willy Wonka Again!


	3. Am i cute?

There. Here's the chapter i promised! almost couldn't go online to do this. My parents WAY don't allow this. They say im doing rubbish and worthless crap...

Anyway, hope you people enjoy! And i don't own anything. I'm gonna conk my whole school hall's lights system and no more teacher's day! Mwahaha... Happy Teacher's Day!

* * *

_Seeing that she had closed her eyes, Willy hastily patted his silky hair. Not one strand was allowed to be out of place. "Ding." Looking at her, he was pleased with her reaction.__

* * *

_

Anastasia was having a hard time breathing. Loss for words. Yes, that was it. She like, landed in fairyland! The warm scent of chocolate was emitting from that HUGE waterfall. It was driving her sense of smell crazy. She stepped out and started jumping up and down, weird trees dotted the landscape, but they only served to make the place seem more fairylike. The lush greenery! She bounced up and down on one spot, her hair flying wildly about her face. A wide, silly grin graced her cheeks, and to her, she was probably looking stupid. But to him, it was almost similar to his own reaction the first day of the 'Edible Room's' (or so he fondly called it) completion. He had carried a big grin the whole day and would start laughing when he thought of it.

"Oh Willy! Willy, this is so wonderful!" What happened to Mr Wonka? What a solemn name. Misterrr Wonkaaa… If she called him that another time, he would most probably have forced her to call him Willy or Walrus or even the horrible name of Wally, anything but Misterrr Wonkaaa! He placed the picnic basket, oh yes! They were having a picnic! He had sort of forgotten about it! He took out the cloth and threw it on the grass.

She stopped in her bliss and helped him take out the food. "l look stupid don't I?" She asked him, trying to hold a serious expression on her face, which kept cracking as her silly grin would fall back into place. "Nope. Now, we will eat. Actually, everything here is edible, including you and I, but that-" "is considered cannibalism!" She interrupted and finished it for him, the goofy smile back in place. So she had remembered!

* * *

Noticing that Willy had that flashback expression again, she began pouring out the drinks. He had told her that everything was edible right? Shrugging, she plucked a blade of grass and scrutinised it. As soon as she popped it into her mouth, a minty explosion occurred inside it. Her eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. She had the distinct feeling of eating ice from the top of the Alps, that icy cold feeling that was existant in her mouth. Piling up food on both plates, she frowned at him. What did he flashback about this time? The past? 

He had rather high cheekbones and delicate features. His hairstyle was kinda funnily unique and the whole outfit down to his cane fitted him to a 'T'. But the most endearing features so far, was his eyes. They were so intense and seemed to have a fire in them, the childishness and mischievousity was very similar to hers...

* * *

The woman opposite him was scrutinising him. And looking deep into his eyes. Feeling nervous, he gave a low cough, but she didn't seem to notice. "Ahem, ahem." So she had piled food for him as well. "Is my hair out of place?" He finally inquired. She gave a start and her cheeks turned a light candy floss pink. He gave her a wide smile and started scribbling in that ordinary notebook. "Willy, eat." It was a command. He paused and scribbled some more, before closing it shut. Her bossiness was actually rather refreshing at times.

* * *

"So you're saying that those small people are Oompa Loompas? They look rather cute." Andy stared across the chocolate river, watching the Oompa Loompas harvest the apples and fruits from the trees and bushes. 

He **had** to know what she thought of him, thinking carefully, he finally decided to ask.

"What was so important about that purple scarf that I- The purple scarf?" Willy never had to hide things like this before.

"Well… All I remember ate my feelings towards him… A boy from my past… I can't remember how he looked like, but he gave that scarf to me. I lost part of my memory to an illness you see. It's the only thing I have that can remind me of what I was… Who I was when I was younger, even if it ain't much help." Strange, she had never told anyone this before, but then, nobody asked and it was actually kinda easy saying it all out.

"Don't your p… par… people at home tell you about your past?" He wanted to know, very badly.

"They wouldn't say, I had this inkling that they disapproved anyway. Besides, they died when I was seventeen, seven years ago."

Throughout the meal, she kept really silent, all this talk about the past made her start to think deeply about it again. She had another nightmare last night. Again. What did she have to do before she could get rid of them?

* * *

Noticing her silence, Willy was feeling upset. She was unhappy because of him! He had done something wrong! But all he did was to ask… He thought grumpily, his lower lip pouting. "See my waterfall? It's the only one in the whole world! It gives it a frothy, light texture to my chocolate." He told her, hoping it would made her happier. He passed her a ladleful of chocolate and she sipped at it. 

He was right. It was really so light that she felt like she could drink the whole river. "What about me?" Willy's ears suddenly turned red as he asked her. "Huh?" She snapped out of her reprieve. She totally didn't get what he said. "Am I cuter than the Oompa Loompas?" He mumbled. They didn't know it, but the Oompa Loompas had stopped their work and were watching and waiting for her reply.

"Willy, you are way cuter than them." A smile breaking out onto her face. He immediately took out that MYSTERIOUS notebook and started writing frantically again. Anastasia could only take about so much of this mysteriousness and she was sitting so close to him anyway…

* * *

_December 2. Today. 10.31 am._

_She said I was cute she said I was cute she said I was cute. And I made her unhappy I made her unhappy… Mental note to self: Be cuter. Anastasia was staring at me just now. Turned pink when I questioned. Hair not out of place was it? She said I was cute she said I was cute she said I was cute. Must stop, she's peeking._

_Willy_

* * *

He shut the book quickly and walked quickly to the river. "Now, where's that pinky doddy boat…?" He peered, waiting for it to arrive. He had successfully completed attempt number two: Impressing her. The memory of the way she expressed her happiness caused a smile to form on his lips. Now, what else should he do? 

The pink candy dragon headed boat had arrived.

He led her into the boat, where she sat at the back, in a corner, taking another look at the whole place from that lower point of view. He scooted over and sat next to her. Andy could have sworn that he had a look on his face that wasn't there in the first place. Furthermore, he seemed to be grinning REALLY widely.

* * *

A group of Oompa Loompas were at the oars. Once they had settled comfortably into the boat, a rather red faced Willy Wonka adjusted his hat nervously. "O-Onwards. Full speed ahead!" He called out and the boat started to surge forward. 

His face was still rather red, but he looked even more lovable and huggable that way. The boat surged forward, casting them into a tunnel of darkness as the river of chocolate sloshed quickly around them. Suddenly, a gloved finger covered hers, then, a whole complete hand and Willy was sitting very closely next to her. His warmth was very comforting. Honestly, she didn't know much about him, but she felt… very at ease around him. It was just, perfect. To just snuggle up to him… A sudden stiffening told her that she had actually put her thoughts in action. Wait! She suddenly sat straight again. "Sorry…" "Nope. It's ok. Really." Willy squeaked.

* * *

Suddenly, she was right next to him, their bodies touching. He gaped and tried to breathe, feeling as if his lungs were only for display. His body automatically stiffened and she immediately apologised as well. Curse the Great Candy Lord for his body's automatic reation! 

He should have worn his super lucky Anakin Skywalker underwear… Or maybe the Obi-Wan Kenobi's, or even his favourite Lucky Rubber Ducky one… But nooo… He wore the plain white one… Of all things… A plain white one! No wonder he wasn't so lucky today!

His mouth was feeling corrony. It was now or never, since she had also removed her hand, while she apologised. He was going to hold it. To tell her that it was alright.

He reached blindly in the dark and luckily managed to grab her hand. With a bit too much, okay, WAY too much strength, he had pulled her…. Soooo… She was sprawled across his lap.

* * *

Willy's hand grabbed hers and she suddenly found herself lying on his lap. Come to think of it, she never knew his thighs were THIS muscular. God, they were… I wonder if he has a muscular chest as well? The thought suddenly popped into her head, causing her to grin to herself. A hand suddenly entwined in her hair, caressing her scalp.

* * *

She stayed in his lap, and didn't move away. He gave a strangled gasp, his hand itching to touch her hair. He wanted to hold her and to hug her and to kiss her and to and to… She was his. HIS.Curse his unlucky underwear! 

Soft guitar music filled the air. He recognised it immediately. It was the tune of some love song. May the Bogglebox eat those Oompa Loompas! He flinched. Her hair was really… Thick. She didn't maintain her hair like his smooth and silky and perfect locks then. He smirked proudly.

* * *

I was hit by this bolt of inspiration just this afternoon. And i'm going to start a Van Helsing fic as well! About Dracula of course... He'slike...smoulderin'! But it's gonna come out after my exams... I think. Must see results first!

I'll update if possible k?Review for me? Please? giggles insanely Willy will give free chocolates... i think...


	4. whoops sorry

If you're reading this... Well it means I got a block. And in utmost desperation, im posting this i-was-inspired-by-my-friend's-sad-lovelife-poem.Sorry. The real fic will be back soon...

* * *

Love drove itself into my heart,

Sliced my logic to pieces

Hope, tears

All mingled with despair.

"I loved you once", you cry

"I loved you before,

But why I loved you, what reason so…

I forgot."

Those two simple words echo in my mind.

How could you… Forget?

An easy word bled blood tears, I was cut to pieces

I'll never forget the way we met,

The times we had,

The laughter shared.

No sorrow, no pain.

It was perfect.

Perfect love was a crime,

It said so in your eyes.

Something was missing

It shouldn't have been so…perfect.

That was how you thought

I don't blame you, in fact I wonder how

If I had behaved differently, would we last till now?

And till this day, I think of you,

Remembrance a silent vow.

* * *

This actually happened in my crappy country and it really hurt her... yup... stupid things happen. it was really perfect ya know. Dude, they didn't quarrel could talkk to each other all the time and she crushed him for like 4 years...

and i guess im feeling kinda under the weather...

giggles insanely,

Samusi


	5. Erm Can i kiss you?

I'm on a roll again. Tell me what you think of this chapter k? enjoy

i dont own anything.

_

* * *

_

_She didn't maintain her hair like his smooth and silky and perfect locks then. He smirked proudly._

* * *

He held her tightly to him as the boat spun and whirled wildly. He knew that it was part of the ride. Ah, but she didn't. He held her even more tightly to him and she grasped his waist. Dangerously close to his…er hem. His ears turned an even violent shade of red. Her breathing was coming out in short fast pants as the boat surged wildly. A ray of light was appearing. They were nearing the end of the tunnel. Hail the Chocolate Crispies. 

She sat up reluctantly. It was very nice, just lying there, feeling the exhilaration of the ride… Willy's face seemed to be on fire. He stood up and pointed at the different rooms. "Clotted cream, sour cream, whipped cream, cream de la crème, ice cream and hair cream!" Thus saying, he opened his palm to reveal a dollop of pinkish dotted with blue dots of hair cream. Before she could react, he had massaged the weird looking cream into her hair.

"Wha? Oi!" She glared at him before settling back into the boat. It was amazing, really. Different doors at the edges of the river with different coloured signs, blinking with neon lights, with Christmas lights, New year lights, candles and even traffic lights. She was truly fascinated and was tempted to jump out of the boat to explore. Rummmblre… She looked at Willy, the sound seemed to come from him. But he was looking somewhere else, with an innocent expression on his face and his fingers were all pointing at the Oompa Loompas.

* * *

Whoops. He could feel her staring at him. Hopefully, she wouldn't realise that the sound actually came from HIM. He tried to look as innocent as possible and stuck out all is fingers in the direction of the Oompa Loompas. 

"Goodness, it's getting late. Dinner will be served." Taking out a small bell, he shook it, the light tinkling sound contrasting greatly with the roar of the chocolate river. The river seemed to slow down and it became smooth flowing again. Oompa Loompas were setting up a table in front of them and plates were laid, with a candle lighted on the table. A chef Oompa Loompa came, placing a small bowl of soup in front both of them. He shrugged when Willy gave him a questioning look. He signed something and Willy nervously darted a glance at Anastasia. What? Her own eyebrow cocked up. She definitely didn't know what they were saying. "He said there was only one small bowl of soup left. You have it. It's my favourite mushroom and cheese soup."

"No,no, Wily, take it. I'm imposing on you." The bowl was pushed back to him.

"No,no, I insist." He pushed it back.

"Willy, let's just share it k?" Yay! He was going to share soup with her!

But, they were soon having a small quarrel over who should get the last crouton.

"It's mine!" Willy spooned it over to his side.

"No, be nice Willy, gimme that!" She spooned it over to her side.

"Mine."

"Willy, I'm the guest."

"I'm the host Andy!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine."

"No, mine!" With each word, both leaned in front possessively. Suddenly, Andy realised that her lips were just a breath's away from his. Her breath caught in her throat and she suddenly became aware of his scent for the first time since she had stepped into the factory. A surprising scent that didn't fit in with the whole 'Great Chocolatier' image. A sandalwood smell. A very masculine and woody scent. How would he taste like? Her stomach was tingling and an unknown emotion stirred within the depths of her heart. Leaning forward, she mindlessly pressed her lips against his.

* * *

The beautiful violet eyes were boring at him and he closed the distance between them, one gloved hand in her hair, the hair cream had done its job. The secluded part of him was revolted having someone touch him, but another part was undeniably glad. He had longed for this moment. He admitted to himself. It was an explosion and a treat to his senses. It was similar to sampling a rich creamy dessert of fire, dangerous yet addictive. Plucking up his courage, he ran his tongue slowly across her closed lips, happily tasting the soup there. Who knew that soup was more tasty on her lips?

* * *

When his tongue started tickling the entrance of her lips, she gave a gasp. This was definitely NOT expected, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. He was going to move away when she stopped him, holding his head between her hands, the warm pads of her thumbs stroking his cheeks. This was her first kiss and hell, she wasn't going to let him dominate her. Besides, he was the first guy she felt so at ease with, the first guy that she…liked. Even though they had only met for a while, she was strangely attracted to him. Was it true? Did she like him? Searching deep within, it was the truth and she smiled in spite of herself. Well, she wasn't sure that he liked her back, and…she didn't have the courage to say so.

* * *

Running her tongue now over his lip instead, Willy gave a strangled moan. Goodness… He tasted of all things yummy. She was a billion zillion times sure that she would never tire of that taste…

* * *

He could feel her smile against him, like she knew something he didn't. Before he could ponder about it, she had unconsciously slipped her tongue into his. The kiss was slow, sweet and chaste. They were both entering new territory, not knowing what to do. For Willy, this was also his first kiss, and what he was doing was purely up to his imagination. The hesitancy convinced his to slowly touch hers. The slow contact sent a surge of electricity through both of them, causing them to draw back slightly. 

They were both suddenly aware that they weren't the only ones existent, since the Oompa Loompas on both sides were all beetroot red and were looking in the other direction...

* * *

Freddylover5 thanks for encouraging me x)

for their kiss, they're beginners so making it look chaste, things WILL get hot and fiery, they're going to practice. yup. they're practicing alright. x)

toodles

py


	6. Romance novels are important!

Something to get off my mind. so here you are.

_

* * *

They were both suddenly aware that they weren't the only ones existent, since the Oompa Loompas on both sides were all beetroot red and were looking in the other direction..._

* * *

The boat came to rest on the shores of the Edible Room once again.

"I guess I'd better go then…" Andy finally broke the silence between them, the wonderful fairy like silence.

Willy nodded, unable to speak. An Oompa Loompa tugged at Anastasia's trouser leg and led her away. He could see that she still had a dazed look and her lips were still slightly parted. "Good night Willy." The ghost of her voice floated back to him. Still running his gloved finger against his lower lip, he muttered very softly "Good night… Anastasia." All he could think about for the moment was how pleasant it felt…kissing her. Willy dreamily walked back to his room, knocking into walls, pillars and even trees.

"Bang!" Charlie got up to see who was at the door, but all he saw was a dazed Willy Wonka adjusting his hat, with a bump forming on his cheekbone. He wasn't exactly walking straight and he had this big goofy expression. "Mr Wonka? Mr Wonka? Hellllooooooo…. Mr Wonka? Mr Won-" "Shhhh Charlie, its rare that he's in such a state. Leave him alone."

He looked up to his mum. "Why's he like that?" "I don't know Charlie, I don't know." She replied, though she had an all knowing smile onher face.

Willy managed to get to his bed with only an obvious bump on his cheekbone and a few bruises on his knees and arms. He lay in bed, in his rubber ducky pyjamas, a smile grazing his lips. Well, that proved it didn't it, she liked him…

* * *

"Good morning Starshine! The Earth says hello!" Groaning, Andy threw one of her numerous pillows in the direction of the voice. "Hehe, you missed me. Good morning Starshine! The Earth says Hello!" He tried agian. Anastasia cocked open an eyeand pulled the purple comforter tightly to her chin. "What are you... doing here?" Her voice was both sleep-laden and husky, as she questioned the man sitting on the side of her bed. "It's seven! And seven is a great fine time for breakfast! Everybody knows that!" "Wake me when it's 8.30 then. I've got work at 10." She mumbled and pulled him down so that she was hugging him about his waist. "You smell good..." She mumbled as she drowsed off. 

He waited a while, till her grip loosened slowly. Then he stood and backed away slightly. He cocked his head to one side and seemed to think for a long time, then a wide smile appeared and he slid under the bedsheets, holding her next to him. It was rather unnatural and creepy, but if it meant that she would be the first thing he would see when he woke up, he wouldn't mind much...

* * *

She awoke, feeling a warm breath on her neck. She struggled awhile, but the arms holding her were tightly clapsed around her waist. She placed her hands on the purple gloved ones, meaning to pry them... Wait! They're Willy's, she flipped around and was faced with a rather sleepy, cute looking Willy Wonka, with his funny hair all messed up. "Grow it long." She whispered. 

"Grow what long?" He whispered back, now fully awake.

"Your hair."

"Oh. But i like it this way..." He whined. She chuckled. Comfortabl companionable silence ensued.

"Good morning my sweet bon bon." He whispered again, taking in the warm cinnamony scent of her, spicy, tantalising yet sweet.

"Morning my dear Willy. What time is it?"

"8.35."

"Perfect."

"Perfect for?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Breakfast with a particular guy." He immediately sulked and turned the other direction.

:Aren't you going to ask who?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"Who?" His lower lip was stuck out stubbornly.

"You silly." She laughed. The frown became a smile and he immediately went out of the room, grabbing his hat as he left, so she could change.

* * *

She appeared again outside her door in a plain black vee-cut shirt and navy nike slacks. Her messy hair was pulled back by a hair band and she had sneakers on. Willy immediately put a mental note in his head to get his Oompa Loompas to make some proper clothes for her. He pushed her into his room, which had a table and two chairs at a corner.

Andy frowned a little when she realised just how messy his room was. Papers were stuffed under his bed in an attempt to make the place neat and she could see a pile of clothes hiding behind the curtain. They settled down and helped themselves to the food set on the table. If this went on, she would become fat. She voiced out to Willy. He looked shocked and immediately ate the chocolatetruffle that she had stabbed on her fork. "You can't grow fat. Me yes, you no." He said with an air of finality. "Haha, i won't grow fat. Anyway, i need to go to work." She told him, wiping her mouth.

"You needn't..." He gave her a puppy-dog look. "I can't skip work today. Besides you have your candies to make." She pointed out. "Make with me." His stubborn bottom lip stuck out again. "We're rehearsing a play today. And performing at some school in two days' time. Bye, see ya." She smiled at him, and was leaving the room. "It's snowing and cold." He added, hoping that the fact would deter her. She waved the newly mended scarf at him and left. Charlie was waiting for her. "Let's go together." He chirped. "Gosh Andy, aren't you cold? Even bundled up, i am!" Charlie told her through chattering teeth and she sneezed. Charlie gave her a i-told-you-so look. She groaned and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're goning to be cold." His jacket was on her shoulders, revealing a blask long sleeved shirt underneath. "Thank you." The jacket was too big for her and the sleeves went past her hands. It was ridiculously big, but it provided warmth and, it smelt of him. He stood there nervously for a while, rubbing his gloved hands, making the rubber squeak. "Need... Candy... get... back... good day... work... seeya...darlingsugarbunny..." And he disappeared, hurrying quickly back into the factory.

* * *

He spent the next hour inside one empty room. He wanted to make this room specially for her, and another room for her and him and, and a billion other ideas crowded his mind, but they all circulated around Andy. Christmas was fast approaching and he had to release a new candy for this year and start production on special candy again, but he couldn't think of anything. All he could think of was how great she smelled... That she was his and therefore no other man would chase her... He reined in his thoughts for a while, he hadn't told her that she was his and no one would touch her. So did that mean that she would become someone else's g...gir...lover? He hated, absolutely abhorred the thought of any man touching his g...gir... lover. But how was he to show that she was his, what if she didn't know herself that she was his? He had waited so long for her, he couldn't let her out of his life noew! With that frantic insecure thought in mind, he ran off into another set of corridors...

* * *

Now, if anyone had entered the room he had gone into, or even peeked through the door, they would see a frustrated Willy Wonka in his black silk shirt pacing back and forth. And an Ooompa Loompa who appears to be his personal psychatrist.

"So how do i tell her she's mine?"

"That won't work!"

"... ..." Willy immediately blushed and began to stutter.

"Er...n...no. No..."

"Fine. Hand me that."

* * *

Willy Wonka gave a delighted giggle, tossing the book up and down. I'll go pay her a visit! He thought, tossing the book again.

It was a romance novel.

* * *

I'll continue as soon as possible. and Cinnamongirl, thanks! your reviewwas the thing which spurred me to write this chappie and get scolded for it. x3

review? x3

btw, how does champagne taste like?

py


	7. Frost Vs Flame

kinda upset with exams, but here you guys are anyway.

i don't own Willy Wonka

* * *

Anastasia was on her way back to the chocolate factory. Her stomach rumbled as she hurried through the fluffy white blanket, a strange magneta blob amidst the swirling white snow.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that a rather wet and shivering Willy Wonka was sitting on the steps, head in his hands, eyes closed. "Willy!" What was wrong? How was he?

Upon hearing her voice, Willy sprang up, sneezing and half slipping. She removed his jacket and put it on him instead. You see, Willy had made a sudden realization in the day that he didn't know how to get to Andy's workstation. So he decided to wait for her on the front steps, in the cold weather since he thought she would be back soon. And as everyone knows, frost and flame aren't the best of friends and Willy had been reading the romance novel in the cold biting wind. He would blush and turn red hot at the content, then get cooled down by the wind, this of course led to him getting sick.

Andy dragged the almost lifeless body of the shivering Willy into the warm factory, while he kept making up incoherent sentences. She snapped her fingers like she had seen him do before and an Oompa Loompa appeared. He took one look and disappeared, leaving a panicky Anastasia and a semi-conscious Willy Wonka in her hands.

But her fears were uncalled for since in a few moments; more Oompa Loompas came, carrying Willy to his bedroom. Damnit, she could only watch helplessly as they took care of him. As if sensing her displeasure at not being able to do anything, the Oompa Loompa who had both a doctor's stethoscope and a doctor's cap turned to her and tugged her sleeve. He was shaking his head, signing to the others and scribbling on a notepad. He showed the notepad to her, a simple stick man figure of someone looking after another stick figure that had a hat on his head. It didn't take a genius to find out what he meant. She nodded quickly and pulled out a chair next to her patient's bedside, swearing to remain awake the whole night. But it wasn't long before her eyelids started drooping; she had a very tough day at work and was really exhausted…

* * *

Andy shook her head, shaking away the cobwebs that clouded her mind, she took a look around. The room was painted in shades of purple and magneta, and rather untidy. Drawers were open, papers were strewn everywhere, on the bed, and shelves. The papers that were hastily shoved under the bed this morning were all over the place. She picked up the papers, planning to tidy up the room. She did it slowly, arranging it all back into three drawers, labeled 'Past', 'Present' and 'Future'. She didn't bother to read through, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to. Her eyes were that tired. So she briefly saw the first sentences and just chucked it into one drawer or another.

She was done with 'Present' and 'Future', which only left 'Past' to deal with. It was rather weird since about three quarters of the papers and photographs were under 'Present'. 'Future' only held one faded yellow photograph which she couldn't see properly and a small note, wrinkled and creased so many times that countless gnarled veins seemed to run beneath its surface.

'I will ma-marry an… An?' She couldn't read the second part. The childish scrawly handwriting made it hard to see. An? And what? Wasn't it everyone's dream to get married? It was hers too, but somehow, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that until she opened the door leading to her memory, somehow, her heart seemed to roam, refusing to rest, somehow…

She shook her head again, it was painful to even think. She was about to look into the last drawer when she heard her patient groan. She dropped the last of the photos and notes into it and closed it before rushing to her patient's side. "How are you?" Anastasia smiled down at him. "I'm fine are you worrying about m-" Willy croaked, but before he could finish, she had left the room and brought back a glass of water. "Don't talk. Why did you stay up the whole night? You would have frozen to death. Now drink this while I get the doctor." She turned as if to leave, but Willy grabbed her hand. He gave her a weak smile and feebly snapped his fingers. Oh right, she had forgotten. The doctor appeared and jumped into the room, landing onto his bed. He made hand movements to show Andy that he wanted her to leave. She did so and slumped into a heap outside the door.

* * *

Something tugged at the back of her mind. That handwriting, it reminded her of something. This irritating thought niggling and prodding her mind. What was it? She stood up, planning to enter the room again, meaning to ask Willy where he got that note. It reminded her of… Her eyes widened in shock. It was as if the scene was replaying through her eyes. A movie in her mind.

* * *

_Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. A much younger and plumper looking Anastasia was staring at a piece of paper, hard. What are you writing? She scribbled back to the boy who had weird braces which made his head look like a display of the solar system. He wrote slowly and carefully again. I was born on the 14 of July, what about you? The plump looking girl grinned and started to scribble back…_

* * *

"Same as you…" She didn't realize that she had said it out.

She looked dazed, it was that little boy again, but what was his note doing in Willy's drawer, under 'Future'? What connection did he have with the boy in her past anyway… Unless…

* * *

Unless he…he was that boy himself…

* * *

its kinda short, but im kinda tired and mopish for now. i'lll update real soon. the happy go lucky me will be right back...

review? thanks


End file.
